custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Command
Dark Command is a story which follows Atraks' early adventures and Nazak's quest for power. Story Prologue The rythmic sound of the flying machine's motors was the only thing Atraks was hearing, besides his heartbeat. I am the best. I can do it. The door began to open. In a few seconds, Atraks calculated all possible threats and found the best way to reach his target. He jumped and landed softly in the desert sand. Atraks pushed himself up and began running. He saw a Vortixx warrior who was preparing to finish off a Toa warrior when he turned and saw the running Matoran. The Vortixx drew his long blade and prepared to decapitate Atraks. The Matoran lowered his head and passed under the blade. Atraks already saw the next obstacle. A seven meters tall creature, a Kronn was standindg right in front of him, fighting three Toa. The monster swung its tale and decapitated one of the Toa. The second one, a Toa of Fire blasted the Kronn with an elemental blast, but it seemed that it didn't affect the creature. It just raised its leg and smashed the unlucky warrior. The last Toa drew his sword and stabbed the Kronn in the leg. The creature roared, then vaporised the Toa with a blast of laser vision. Atraks readied himself. The Kronn turned around and roared. Atraks jumped and activated his boots' thrusters. The Kronn opened its mouth, trying to eat Atraks. The Matoran activated his Shock Gloves and electricity crackled in his hands. Atraks touched the creature's forehead and paralysed it for a moment. He drew his sword and buried it deep in it's skin, then slid down it's back, tearing it open. He knew this won't kill the Kronn, but it was going to be slowed down. He began to slow down until he stopped. Several meters in front of him, Relix, a Toa Hordika of Plantlife was fighting two Kronn MK.2 . The Toa tore one of the creatures' chest open, then punched the other one in the head. While the Kronn was falling to the ground, Relix stabbed it in the chest with his sword. He turned and saw Atraks. " What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back at Artena." Atraks kicked the dead Kronn in the head then turned at Relix. "I had to deliver this-" He detached a message pod from his belt "to you." Relix opened it and began reading. "Hmmm... this says we're getting transported immideatly to Artena. It also says that we have to keep an eye for some Dark Hunter who's supposed to attack the island. This is-" Just as Relix was about to finish, a small device attached to the capsule began flashing and he and Atraks dissappeared. Chapter 1 Atraks' vision cleared as he got teleported. He looked around. "Well, looks like I'm back home." Relix turned around and walked away. "I'm going to see Turaga Akoro . You go rest, then we'll see what the next misssion is." Atraks watched Relix walk towards the Turaga's house, then he walked down the street towards the inn. Nothing has changed... He thought. The buildings, small houses made out of rock, the streets... ''As he passed by a house, a Matoran greeted him. Atraks just waved his hand in response. The Matoran entered the inn. It was nearlt empty at this time of the day, only a few Matoran were sitting at a table, playing some card game. He approached one of the waitresses. " Guess who's back!" The red and silver Matoran turned and hugged him tightly. "I was so worried! You prommised you'd send me messages every week!" "I'm glad to see you too, Kidra ." The two sat at a nearby table. "Well, my shift ends soon, so why don't you pass by for dinner, Atraks?" Kidra said. Atraks yawned, then stood up. "Sure. I just need to check if Snap is okay." He walked out of the inn and towards his home, a small house in the outskirts of the city. When he arrived, he typed some command on his wrist computer and the door opened. "Oh Snap! Where are you?" Atraks called his pet Skrilliik crab. When he entred the living room, he felt something jump on his back and fell on the floor. The crab squeaked happily. "Down, boy. Enough! Looks like Kidra forgot to feed you..." Atraks opened a cupboard and took out some box, full with berries. He put three of them in Snap's bowl. "Here you go! Now I need to check something, so stay here." Atraks opened one door and walked down a staircase. He ended up in a giant cave. ''Lets see if they work... He pressed a button on the wall. Suddenly, lights flashed and revealed what was in the cave. One hundred small, insec-like drones. Defender drones. All here... ''Thought Atraks. He turned the lights off and exited the cave. Snap has already finished his berries when Atraks got back in the house. "Snap, wanna come with me?" The crab squeaked and jumped on his back. "No, you're too heavy." Said Atraks and put him down. The two walked out of the house and down the crowded street. Atraks approached a Ta-Matoran: "Why is everyone gathering here? Anything important going on?" The Ta-Matoran nodded. "That Toa is making an announcement." Atraks looked at the direction the Matoran was pointing at and saw Relix. "Matoran of Artena! As you know, the Dark Hunters have taken over Metru Nui. Now, one of them is on this island, preparing to attack it. We still don't know his motives but you must evacuate immeadet-" Relix was cut by a loud explosion. One of the bigger buildings crumbled to dust. Panicked Matoran were running towards the port. From the dust, several Kronn emerged. The reptilian robots opened fire and several Matoran fell dead. Atraks ran towards Relix. "Relix, hold the Kronn off! I'll go buy us some time. Evacuate everyone!" Atraks then turned around and vanished into the dust, followed by Snap. Atraks' home was half destoryed. The Matoran entred it through a hole in the wall and ran down the stairs into the cavern. He pressed a button on the wall and the drones came to life. He typed a command on his wrist computer and the robots exited the cave and engaged the Kronn. Meanwhile, Atraks reached the port. All surviving Matoran were on the ships. He boarded the command ship and sat on the deck. "Relix approached him. "You've done well. Those drones saved many Matoran." Atraks seemed to be distracted. "Relix! Where's Kidra?" Relix scratched the back of his head. "I think she is on ship 3. But we don't have time. We must go now!" The Kronn broke through the drones' lines and entred the port, followed by a tall, black and orange armored armored being. It smiled. ''All going as planned. The island is taken over. Now just to kill some more Matoran and frame the Dark Hunters... And force my target one step closer to becoming a Toa. The being turned at the Kronn commander: "Focus your fire on the third ship. I want it destoryed!" Chapter 2 Atraks was relieved. The battle was over. Then suddenly, he noticed that the Kronn were positioning a big cannon in the port. He got up and commanded all surviving drones to surround the Dark Hunter's forces. Then, he typed a self-destruct command. The drones' eyes began flashing. Nazak knew something bad was going to hapen. He turned at the Kronn commander: "MOVE OUT!!! RETREAT!!!" The Kronn ran away, out of the circle formed by the drones. Then they exploded. Nazak and all the Kronn were engulfed by a giant fireball. After the fire settled, Nazak was surprised to be alive. H tried to get up, but one of his legs were missing. He thinks he can stop me with some pathetic explosion. He doesn't know who he's dealing with. Nazak crawled ou of the pile of burning debris and then exited his damaged body. Then, he entered the Kronn commander's body. Then he walked to the cannon and aimed it at Kidr's ship and fired. Atraks had no time to warn Relix, to do something. The energy beam hit the ship and sliced it in two halves. Atraks couldn't move. He just watched the burning wreckage sink. She was dead. All of his friends on the ship were dead. He turned and saw the Kronn possessed by Nazak stand next to the cannon, laughing. ---- Three weeks later... Atraks has finally overcome Kidra's death. He wanted to believe she's still alive, but he couldn't. As Relix told him, life went on. And now, he had a new mission. He and a team of Toa were going to a Skakdi outpost on a small island near Zakaz. Their target was the Skakdi commander, a Dark Hunter servant. They had to capture him and bring him for questioning. He was going to be assisted by two Toa. Toa. He was not ready to trust them after the recent events. Not at all. He continued fixing his Electro Gloves when someone entered the room. "Commander Atraks?" said the Toa. He was young, wearing orange and silver armor. Atraks suspected that he was Kenon, the Toa of Plasma. The surprised expression on his face showed that he didn't expect to see a Matoran. Atraks nodded. "We are ready. Zarvak said we have to go." The Toa left the room. Atraks put his gloves on, took his sword and walked out. The sun was bright and the breeze mas gentle. He looked at the clear blue sky and tried to think about happy things. But nothing happened. He felt empty, like someone had taken his heart. The boat was small, seating three. There wasn't place for any equipment other than that they were carrying themselves. The other Toa, Jarodin, was already there, waiting. "Are we going or what?" he asked. ---- The island wasn't big, the only notable thing on it was the fortress. The journey was surprisingly short, maybe just an hour or two. When they approached the beach, Atraks could see that four Skakdi were standing there, readying their weapons. One of them, wearing black and gold armor grinned. The three jumped out of the boat and charged the Skakdi. Kenon drew his large sword and attacked the Skakdi commander. The Skakdi drew a long, curved, rusty scimitar and blocked Kenon's attack. Kenon blocked the Skakdi's attack, then kicked him in the stomach. The commander grunted, then jumped at Kenon. The Toa channeled his elemental powers through his blade and shot a burst of plasma at his attacker. The bolt hit the Skakdi in the chest, melting the armor and the skin and organs beneath it. The Skakdi felt dead, his organs molten. In the meantime, Jarodin had already defeated another Skakdi, using his elemental powers to smash it with its own armor and was now fighting the second one. Atraks expected that the Skakdi he was fighting would be a worthy opponent. But he wasn't. The Matoran had already torn his shoulder open. The Skakdi's sword broke after Atraks landed a blow on it with his own. The Skakdi din'd have any time to react to Atraks' next attack. It tried to draw a short dagger from it's belt, but Atraks stabbed him in the stomach. The Skakdi grumbled, the fell on the sand in a pool of his own blood. Atraks looked at the Toa only to find out that they had already defeated the other Skakdi. "Now what?" asked Kenon "The door of the fortress looks like it won't open and just let-" A loud screeching sound made the three turn and see that the door was opening. "Seriously?" said Kenon. ---- Dark mists swirled like seprents. A tall figure wearing black armor, with some kind of antennas extending from its back walked in the dimly lighted room. If someone looked closely, they would see that the figure wasn't solid. The shadows passed through it, continuing their endless dance. The figure spoke in a deep, nasal voice. "You will revive me... is the vesssel ready?" Another figure, wearing black and orange armor appeared on a nearby screen. "Not yet master... but soon... very soon..." Chapter 3 As the door opened, the three walked inside. Almost immideatly they found themselves inside a hexgonal hall, full of weapons, food and crates. Aside from that, there was nothing else in the hall. Atraks noticed a door and walked towards it. It was leading into a small hallway. "This way" he said. They walked down the hallway. Several torches, glowing with dim light were the only thing lighting the dark hallway. "Hey, looks like we found our Skakdi commander" said Jarodin, pointing at one room, where a Skakdi was sitting on a throne made of Rahi bones and leather. The Skakdi lifted his head and grinned at the Toa. "My master told me you'll be coming. You won't get any information from me." The Skakdi took out a knife and cut his throath. The two Toa and Atraks rushed towards him. Kenon checked if he was still alive. "Nope, he's dead. Our only clue towards who was the one who attacked Artena." said Kenon. Atraks looked around, then noticed something. A small, wooden box, covered in dust, sitting under the throne. He took it and opened it. Inside there was a small tablet, covered in strange symbols. "Look what I found!" he said and showed them the tablet "Anyone recognizing the symbols?" Jarodin shook his head "No. Never seen anything like that." Kenon examined the tablet "Hmmm...I've heard about those symbols. Used by the ancient Matoran, years ago. Still, I can't read them. But I think Zarvak can. Let's take it with us." Atraks put the tablet in his pouch. "Ok, our work here is done. Let's go." ---- Black... Then...light, brighter than anything he's seen before fills the room. Dark armored figues appear, and sit down on black thrones. One of them, with bright red eyes stands up and walks towards him... You...will bring him back...you...savior.... Another figure, female, tall, slender, with her face covered in black cloth, only her cold blue eyes glowing points at him... He....will save our Empire? Do you think so? He could mean end to our plan...complete destruction of the Barrier... Then another figure, clad in black and silver armor stands in front of him. You will BRING ME BACK TO LIFE... Atraks woke up. This dream has been repeating itself every night after he found that tablet in the Skakdi base. It was scary. He walked out of his sleeping quarters and rushed towards Zarvak's lab. He hoped the Zerrian has finally decoded the tablet. He pushed the door open. Zarvak turned and greeted him. "Atraks, I have good news for you. I finally decoded the tablet." "Then tell me what it says!" Zarvak lifted the tablet "Ok... The one who holds the power of Chaos, he will bring the Indiledar ''to life, in the tenth eon after the Fall, when the Dagger is found and the Shield is activated. Behind the Barrier the Council his fate will decide, wether he lives or he dies." Atraks looked at the tablet "Ok, so just some riddle-like legend? Shield, Barrier..." ''Should I tell Zarvak about the dream? Better tell him later. He has too much work now. ''Atraks thought. ---- The sunlight was strong. The sound of waves splashing and birds screaming woke her up. Kidra stood up, and looked around. She was on some sort of island. A tropical one. Around her there was wooden wreckage from the ship. Crates with supplies were scattered around the beach. Then she noticed something. A silvery-red stone. Not much bigger than bottle. It was lying on the sand next to her. She lifted it, examined it and was about to throw it away when she felt paralyzed. She felt energy flowing through her. She felt that something strange was happening to her. She felt back on the sand. When she was finally able to move again, it was different. She looked at her arms, then at her feet. Her armor was different, heavier. She herself was taller, slimmer. A pair of knives have appeared tucked in her belt. A big axe like weapon was lying on the sand. She took it, and hen, after she saw her reflection in the weapon's blade, she finally realised what has just happened to her. She's become a Toa.'' Chapter 4 Zarvak couldn't stop thinking about the tablet. It wasn't coincidence that Atraks found it. It surely wasn't. And the tablet itself wasn't what hey believed it to be. It was far older than he thought. It was written in an ancient language, used for a short time by ancient Matoran. But the tablet was made of some kind of stone, which was not from the Matoran Universe. It didn't match any stone from the database. Zarvak walked down a corridor and went into his laboratory. He was determined to find out from where the tablet came from. It's going to be a long night... ---- Atraks woke up. This night, he didn't have that weird dream. He was relieved. BUt something was wrong. Zarvak didn't tell him something, that was for sure. But what... Atraks wlaked out of his sleeping quarters. As he walked own the corridor leading to Zarvak's lab he saw something move in the shadows. "Who's there?"he said and raised his sword "Come out!" The drak figure came out of the shadows, it's eyes glowing brightly in the darkness. The figure had a long spear. Atraks charged it but it moved fster than anything he's seen before. As he turned, he barely managed to block the being's spear. Atraks jumped back and prepeared himself for the being's attack. Instead from attacking, it stood there. Then it raised its handand a wave of shadow energy slammed Atraks into the wall. He tried to get on his feet again, but he was unable to move. He looked up to see his attacker standing in front of him. "What are you waiting for? KIll me." He said. The being laughed. It wasn't a laugh, sounded more like the screeching of a door combined with a Rahi's grunt, but it was a laugh. ''Fool. You have a bigger purpouse. I can kill you, I want to kill you but I have other orders. ''The hit Atraks and the Matoran fell uncouncious. Then the being took out a small grey stone out of it's robe and put it in Atraks' hand. And it teleported away. Suddenly, the corridor was filled with bright light. ---- Toa Kidra wandered around her tropical island. For now, there wasn't any sign of life except a small group of bird Rahi. She didn't have to worry about food, there was plenty of food in the containers, plus all the fruit that grew on the trees. She was more worried about the fact that she may not be able to escape the island. And she had many questions, but no one to ask. As she returned to her improvised camp and sat down to eat, she saw a small figure coming out of the bushes. It was humanoid, but smaller than anything she's ever seen. She took her weapon and stood up. The figure was coming closer and closer. Then another one appeared. And another one. Plus a dozen more. She was surrounded by some kind of small creatures, probably some monkey Rahi. Then one came out of the shadows. "Who are you and what are you doing on the island of Ura-Le?" said the thing, which she guessed was some kind of a very small Matoran. It was very short, couldn't even reach her knees. It wore a Kanohi Hau, which was nearly as big as it. She smiled. "Answer!" The Matoran said, rising a small spear. The other Matoran also took out small spears and started chanting "Answer! Answer!" "Ok, ok!" Kidra said "Just lower those spears!" She sat down. "I am Kidra." She then remembered she was already a Toa. This could give her some advantages amongst Matoran. "Toa Kidra. And my ship was destroyed, and I woke up on the beach" The Matoran's eyes widened. "A Toa! Mata Nui has heard our pleas! Our savior has come!" The other Matoran started jumping and screaming. "Come! Come to our village!" said the leader. "Wait, wait, I'm not..." Then a plan formed in her head.'' Those Matoran may have boats. If I act as their "savior", then maybe I can get a boat. And get off this island."Ok. Lead me." she said. The Matoran, still screaming and chanting "Savior! Hail Mata Nui!!!" walked down a path towards their village. And she followed them. Chapter 5 Light. Bright white light. That was the only thing Atraks could see when he opened his eyes. The memories began to flash in front of his eyes. He fought that shadowy figure and lost. The the being hit his head with the rear of the spear and then...he couldn't remember anything else. He must've been asleep. The door opened and a Toa of Water he recognised as Seyra, the healer entered. She noticed he's awake. "Well, looks like our sleepy princess has awaken. Sleep well?" Atraks shook his head "Yeah. What happened? How long have I been asleep?" Seyra sat on his bed "We found you lying on the floor near Zarvak's lab. You were asleep. And you've slept for nearly a week. Everyone reacts differently" she said. "React to what?" "The transformation."Seyra noticed his blank face "Transformation from Matoran to Toa. Get it?" Atraks looked at his armor. It looked different. Then he realised he was different. Taller. Stronger. He was a ''Toa. "How?!" Seyra stood up "The others believe that being gave you a Toa stone. We don't know why, but it's most likely that it gave the stone to you." She took a tray with some food on it from the trolley and gave it to Atraks "Here. You've recovered almost fully. Eat this, then go to the training hall. Relix wants to speak with you." she said and left the room. Atraks pushed himself up and sat on the side of the bed. He still couldn't understand. So I am a Toa now. Great. No powers. No one really knows if I even have an element. And now, even more training. And more missions. There goes my plan for retirement. He ate the stew Seyra gave him and left the room. It was strange, he thought he'll have problems controlling his new body, but there weren't any, for now. He headed towards the training hall. He felt someone sneaking up on him, grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground, realising it was Kenon. "Woah, you've gotten better! This new Toa body feels good, eh?" said the Toa of Plasma as Atraks helped him stand up. "Yeah. Where are you going, by the way?" "To the old Hordika's training hall. You goin' there too?" asked Kenon. "Yes. He needs me for some "special training"." "Same with me. Anyways, how did you become a Toa? People are speaking some evil shadowy guy beat you up and then gave you a Toa stone. Strange, eh?" Atraks looked at Kenon "In fact, that's what happened." The two continued towards the training hall, not knowin that they are being observed. ---- Makuta Nazak entered the dark chamber where his master's ghost usually appeared. "Master. I have fullfiled my task." the Makuta said, kneeling in front of an empty throne "He is transformed. Now, we have to wait." Suddenly, the shadows whirled and a semi-transperent warrior, clad in black and silver armor appeared on the throne. ''You have done well. But wait we will not. You shall take an army of Kronn and Rahkshi and attack the island of Shad-Ea ''said the ghost warrior. His words were less spoken than heared like coming from the walls, the roof and the floor of the chamber. "Yes master" said Nazak, got up and left the room. ''One more thing, Nazak. Send one Eye to observe him. I want to see him get more powerful and more powerful. '' ---- Kidra followed the Matoran until they reached the village. It was big. Around fifty huts were built around a small lake, and 50 more on the nearby big tree. There were several Matoran building something which looked like a wall around the village. One of the small Matoran stoped and turned to her. "Great Toa, this is our village! Here, in the middle of the lake is your hut! You will be given the best of food we have! Then we'll talk. Now go, rest!" said the Matoran, pointing at a large hut, built on a small island in the middle of the lake. Maybe I'll like it here after all... The Matoran spent the whole day bringing her various kinds of fruit and vegetables. Finally, the leader of the village came. "Oh Great Toa! I've come to tell you what we need you for." he sat on a small chair nex to her. "We need you to go to the Great Mendililius's Cave and fight him!" "I need to fight the Mendi-what?" "The Great Mendililius! It is a big, old, nasty Rahi! It comes and destroys our village once a month. We begged Mata Nui to send us a Toa, and here you are! Your duty is to fight him! Now go! Go!" "Ok, ok!" said Kidra. She took her throwing knives and the Slasher "Where does that creature live?" Chapter 6 The place where the Rahi terrorizing the vilage lived wasn't far away, maybe just an hour of walking. Kidra was amazed by the nature on the island. Strange plants and small Rahi she's never seen before, amazing scenery. "We're near! Can you smell it? Oww, the stench!" said the Matoran. Moments later, Kidra smelled it too. And it really was horrible. Then she saw the cave entrance. It was big, Rahi bones scattered around it. She drew her Slasher and walked quietly towards the entrance. Something growled from within the cave. Then, in a flash, a big, lizrd-like Rahi jumped out of the cave and landed on Kidra. She fell backwards, and the creature tried to chop her arm off with its long, sharp nails. She managed to kick it in the chest and the Rahi grunted and backed off. It began circling around her, its eyes burning with rage. She readied her weapon. The Rahi jumped, but Kidra was faster and doged, then spun around and landed a hit on the Rahi's back. The creature roared in pain, as the blade slashed its back open. It whipped its tail over one of Kidra's legs and pulled her down. She dropped her weapon, and before she could grab it, the Rahi was on top of her, trying to bite her head off. "You will regret this, creature" she said, drawing one of her knives and stabbing it in the chest. Then she kicked the Rahi and it fell off her. She took her knife from the dead Rahi's body. The Matoran appeared out of one of the bushes. "You defeated him! A thousand thanks! Come on, we must tell the vllagers!" When they arrived in the village, all the Matoran have gathered on the village square. The Matoran who was with Kidra stopped and turned at the villagers "She's succeeded!!! The Rahi is dead!!!" All the Matoran screamed in joy. The leader of the village came closer to Kidra "Tell me Toa, do you need anything? We would gladly help you, after all you saved our village!" Everything went as planned.. ''Kidra smiled. "I wonder, can you construct me a boat for sea travel? I have to get to the nearest island." The village leader looked at his villagers, then turned back at Kidra "Of course, we can build you boat. As for the nearest island...it is the island of the Shadrak, Shad-Ea, one month of sailing away. Two hours later, her boat was ready. Kidra took enough food for one month with her, thanked the Matoran and set sail. ---- '''One moth later...' Nazak grinned. His master's plan was brilliant. According to the Eye, Atraks has completed his training. Just in time... He looked at the army. It was not a conquering army, but was big enough to get the Toa's attention. Kronn and Rahkshi stood lined up in front of him. Another Makuta, wearing yellow and green armor approached him. Nazak turned to speak with him. "Commander Nazak! Our forces are ready. We will teleport on your command!" This one will die, that's almost sure. "Good. Now go, prepare the final squad." The Makuta left. What a useless insect ''Nazak thought.''Still, even an incompetent idiot like him has a place in my master's grand plan. And even greater in my plan... Seeing that the final squad has assembled, Nazak held a short, inspiring speech in front of the troops and teleported them away, along with himself. The Shadrak wouldn't know what hit them. ---- Atraks, Kenon, Jarodin, Seyra and a new recruit, Arix, Toa of Light rushed in the briefing room. Zarvak and Relix were already there. Zarvak turned around. "I see everyone is here. We have a situation.As you know, the Shadrak are a long time allied of ours. Looks like the Makuta have launched an assault on their home island. Our few forces there were overwhelmed. The Shadrak are excellent warriors, but even they couldn't resist the assault. That's why we're sending you, along with a platoon of Order troopers to eliminate the Makuta commanders and liberate Shad-Ea." Kenon smiled. "56 of us against 500 of them? Sounds interesting." Zarvak looked at Kenon, an angry look on his face "This is not some game, Kenon. And if you fail the mission, the least bad thing that can happen to you is death. Now, go get you weapons and be ready to go fight the enemy. Dismissed!" The five Toa, along with Relix left the room. Zarvak turned the lights off and was about to lock the door when he heard a chilling voice in his ear. "Hello there." Then he felt a cold blade passing through his back, again and again. He fell on the ground, and in his final seonds, he saw his attacker. A female with black cloth wrapped around her face, long black hair, wearing black armor, her eyes the cold blue color of ice stand over him, holding a silver knife. Then he died. ---- Nada looked around her. She was the only occupant of the prison cell. The others have been excecuted. Those Makuta will pay. But first... She stood up and saw the guard sleeping. She took a stone, hit her leg until it started bleed and then she screamed. The guard, a sleepy Steltian woke up an walked towards her. "What do you want, scum? Not comfy 'nuff for you. eh?" He unlocked the door and drew a long, curved scimitar. She looked him in the eyes "My leg is bad, I need a doctor" The Steltian grinned. "Well, there's no docotr, but I will galdly perform an operation." he said, raising his scimitar. Suddenly, Nada rose to her feet, kicked him in the chest, caught his arm, broke it and toook his sword. She then took his keyes and locked him in the cell. Payback time. She unlocked the other cells. Several Shadrak came ou of them. One of them recognized her. "Princess Nada! How did you-" She made a "shush" gesture and he stopped talking. Two Kronn were at the other end of the corridor. If she had luck, they haven't spotted her and the other prisoners. One of the robots turned its head at her. "Prsion break. Elimnate targets" It raised its hand mounted gun and prepared to shoot, but a loud explosion brought the roof down on it. In the next second, Order troopers entered the prison, followed by Toa. Nada rushed towards them. "Toa! I am glad to see you. We need help and transport, many of the prisoners are in a bad condition." Relix looked at her "Get the wounded on the boats. We'll deal with the Makuta" Nada nodded. ---- Zarvak walked out of his lab. But it wasn't him. Perfect. No one will suspect their trusted scinetist and commander. Meanwhile, those fools back at Shad-Ea will be overwhelmed by the Toa, and everything will be ready for the unlocking of the Kazerix's chamber...clever plan master...but you suspect nothing of mine. Chapter 7 Kidra saw the smoke. Something definetly was happening on that island. A battle most likely. She jumped off the boat and swimmed to the shore. There were other boats docked on a nearby dock. She recognized them as Order evacuation boats and rushed towards them. An Order trooper saw her. "Stop! We haven't been informed of more Toa coming. Identify yourself." Great. She stopped. It was unlikely that they will believe if she told them what happened. "I...I am on a secret mission. That's why you haven't been informed. Where is the nearest camp?" The trooper looked at her with suspicion, then checked his datapad. "The nearest camp...where the smoke is. Be careful, there might still be Makuta forces in the jungle. ---- The Order forces, while 10 times smaller than the Makuta forces were winning. The evacuation of all survied Shdrak has fi nished and now Atraks and his team were enjoying a short, but deserved rest. He looked at the clear blue sky. Suddenly, he heard a noice coming from the forest. It looked like the other sheard it too, as they all readied their weapons. The sound was as if someone was running towards the camp. There were Kronn still hiding in the woods, so it may be one of their suicidal attacks. Atraks saw a figure in the shadows and jumped on it. The being kicked him in the head and drew some strange weapon. Whatever it was, it was a skilled fighter. But Atraks had another advantage-backup. As the being was about to deal a fatal blow, it was surrounded by the rest of Atraks' team. Relix Lowered his weapon "Put your weapon down. You stand no chance. Come with us." "I don't think so." said the being. Then Atraks recognised that voice. A little changed, but still, he could recognise it. "Kidra?!" He looked at her closely. The armor was the same color, the mask was the same. "Yes?" she said, with guilt in her voice. Everyone lowered thei weapons. She helped Atraks sand up. The two wlaked out of the shadows. As soon as she recognised Atraks, she hugged him tightly. "I thought you died when the ship blew up" he said. "It's a long story, but let's say I ended on an island full of Matoran smaller than any Matoran you've seen, fought a horribly smelling Rahi and then came here. I'm so gald to see you." The rest of the Toa alked out of the shadows too. Relix hugged Kidra. "So gald to see you alive." "Same." she said "Anyways, what is happening here? Is a war going on or what?" The Toa sat in one of the tents. Relix cleared his throat "Yes. The Makuta have launched an assault two day ago. But we managed to hit them hard. Now most of them are either dead or hiding. We still don't know what their motives for attacking this island are." "I may have the answer." said Nada, who was entering the tent, holding a map "They are fter the Kazerix, Mask of Time/Space distortion." Chapter 8 To be written... Characters *Atraks *Relix *Several Toa *A Vortixx *Several Kronn *Turaga Akoro (mentioned only) *Kidra *Defender Drones *Nazak *Kenon *Jarodin *Several Skakdi *A dark being *Several hooded beings *A tribe of Matoran *Seyra *Arix *An unnamed killer *An unnamed Makuta *Nada *OoMN troopers Category:Stories